doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
New Adventures of Doctor Who: The Video Game
New Adventures of Doctor Who: The Video Game is a Video Game based on New Adventures of Doctor Who season 1. There are quite alot of differences. The doctor can regenerate twice each level. Everyone else has 3 lives but do not actually regenerate. Levels New Adventures of Doctor Who The Matser Trap Cybermen Escape: You must manage to outrun the Cybermen through a mase but the only person to help you is River Song. Weapons= Sonic Screwdriver, River's Blaster. Characters= The 12th Doctor (Playable), Clara (Playable), River Song (Infromant), Missy. Enemy/s: Cybermen Persude the Silence: You have to use the Silence's post-hypnotic suggesstion powers agains them - easy. But you have to time it with the Lodrious (A star)'s explosion, which is 50 Million light years away - hard. But River Song can travel to the explosion using the TARDIS and message the doctor when it's exploding - easy. But she has to defend herself from a Dalek Ship - extremely hard. Weapons: River's Blaster. Characters: River Song (Playable), The 12th Doctor, Clara. Enemy/s: Daleks, Silents. The Jolorians Return Shut Down the Machine: You must shut down the slime machine and all you have to do is use your Sonic Screwdriver - easy. But you have to get past the Jolorians - hard. (Notable difference from the episode is that Sonic Screwdrivers work on the slime machine and there are no Confessional Priests) Weapons = Sonic Screwdriver, Tasha's Blaster. Characters= The 12th Doctor (Playable), Tasha Lem (Playable), Clara. Kidnapped To be added. Empire Creators To be added. Missy Returns/ Control the Universe Cymonian War: You must lead the Red Cymonians into battle to defeat Missy's Green Cymonians. Weapon/s: Red Cymonian Guns. Characters= Red Cymonians (Playable), The 12th Doctor, Clara, Missy, The Rani (Control the Universe Version only), River Song (Control the Universe Version Only). Enemy/s: Green Cymonians Daleks in England Hack the Military: You have to hack into the military successfully, and you only have two tries. Curiosity of the Mad Scientists To be added. Episode 10/ 11 To be added. Episode 12 To be added. The Dark Lord To be added. The Twelve Doctors/ The Thirteen(ish) Doctors To be added. Doctor Who To be added. Battle Mode In Battle Mode you get to vs other characters in the Battle Arena. You may use any unlocked character with any unlocked weapon, the weapon those not have to match the Character. Free Play Mode In free play mode you may play any level using any characters you have unlocked with any weapons you have unlocked. Battle Mode/ Free Play Mode Characters The 12th Doctor: Unlocked in The Master Trap Clara: Unlocked in The Master Trap River Song: Unlocked in The Master Trap Missy: Unlocked in The Master Trap Cyberman: Unlocked in The Master Trap Tasha Lem: Unlocked in The Jolorians Return Jolorian: Unlocked in The Jolorians Return Red Cymonian: Unlocked in Missy Returns/Control the Universe Green Cymonian: Unlocked in Missy Returns/Control the Universe Alfie: Unlocked in Daleks in England Craig: Unlocked in Daleks in England Dalek: Unlocked in Daleks in England Doctors 1-11,13: Unlocked in The Twelve Doctors/The Thirteen(ish) Doctors More to be added. This is unfinished. Category:Video Games